


G-63 Rick and Morty Adventures

by tntfriday13



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Amazing Adventure Through Space, Boredom, Cussing, Female Morty Smith, Female Rick Sanchez, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntfriday13/pseuds/tntfriday13
Summary: Dimension G-63 Rick and Morty (not to be confused with dimension F-34 Rick and Morty) are on their way to an amazing adventure filled with surprises and memorable moments.This is a story of what happens en route to the amazing adventure.





	G-63 Rick and Morty Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rick and Morty and can't wait for more of season 3 to start SOME friggin' time this summer.

They flew through space at an unthinkable speed – it was fast enough for them to buzz past planets faster than the inhabitants of said planet could notice, but not fast enough for the two occupants of the ship to turn into clear goo on the floor. It was fast, but not fast concerning the occupants within the spaceship. Maybe this was because, while the ship stood still, the universe around them moved at an amazing speed, or maybe it was because there was a stabilizer in place to make such quick travel possible without certain death?

Maybe who the hell cares?

That doesn’t matter right now. 

What does matter is that we’re getting a glimpse into the lives of Rick and Morty from dimension G-63. And unlike with the Rick and Morty from dimension F-34, these two were in a spaceship fully-clothed and ready to go on an innocent (albeit sexually-suggestive) adventure. 

“M-Morticia,” This dimension’s Rick burped. “We-We’re on a space – **burp** —spaceship headed for another innocent adventure with sexually-suggestive monsters and/or scenery.”

Morticia, G-63’s Morty, nodded, “Yeah, we sure are.”

“I wonder if we’ll get to see a world with trees that have genital-shaped fruit on them – or maybe we’ll get to see more aliens that have dongs on their faces!”

Morticia rolled her eyes, “Chances are pretty good.”

G-63 Rick engaged autopilot and fell to the floor, saliva dripping out of their mouth. “Chances are _phenomenal_ , Morticia! Like, hell _yes_ we’re going to see aliens with dongs on their faces. We’re going to see aliens with dongs on their fucking _elbows_ , Morticia! **Multiple** dongs on _one_ body! And who’s to say it’ll only be _dongs_! We may get to see some vagina-resembling stuff too. We’re on an equal-opportunity genital adventure, Morticia! I mean, **yeah** , it’s gonna be crazy, dog.”

Morticia slowly slid down the opposite side of the spaceship to sit on the floor, “Yup.”

“W-what are we doing, Morticia?” Burped G-63 Rick. 

Before Moricia could reply, G-63 Rick spoke again, “You know what my name is, Morticia? It’s _Rickettsia_! Do you even know what the hell Rickettsia is?!” Rickettsia stood on wobbly legs and slammed her fists down on the control panel of the spaceship, “It’s a fucking BACTERIA, Morticia! It-It’s like our lives are just constructs of someone else’s imagination but someone _else_ wanted to horn in on the action and write a gender-swapped version of our true selves!”

Morticia just stared blankly at the opposite wall of the ship.

“Our entire life is a lie, Morticia! We’re not the originals – we’re not even constructs of our true creators! We’re just some god damn person’s idea of something fun to do when they’re bored. And they are **SO** fucking bored right now, Morticia. They’re so bored I can feel their boredness traveling through my veins – I can feel my bored ass blood cells struggling to move through my bored ass body, Morticia! And you feel it too, don’t you?!”

“Sure.”

Rickettsia began to pick up bottles of beer she had previously shuffled into a pile on the floor. Her hands clenched tightly around the cold brown glasses until they released in a haze of motion – allowing the bottles to be thrown harshly against the metal of the ship and shatter into tens of pieces. 

“ **I’M SO BORED**!!!” Rickettsia screamed as she continued to throw the brown bottles at the wall. 

Even though the sounds of screaming and bottle-shattering filled the well-built spacecraft of Rickettsia and Morticia’s life, the rest of space was eerily quiet. There was no beginning to the universe in that moment, and no end. 

Does life exist outside of your room, or does it form around you wherever you go? Is your roommate calling you from the next room over, or are you hearing the disembodied voice of a being that exists only in your mind until you see them in the flesh?

This existence is an enigma.

Cartoons can be amazing experiences.

Americium is an element on the periodic table.

Buzz Aldrin was the first man to pee on the moon.

“ _ **MY NAME IS FUCKING RICKETTSIA**_!!!!!!”


End file.
